


Zelda's Royal Harem

by Supreme_Distraction



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in Two Holes, F/F, Foursome - F/F/F/F, Gangbang, Harems, Lesbian Sex, Sex Toys, Strap-Ons, Triple Penetration, Yuri, dominant Zelda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:55:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29983182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supreme_Distraction/pseuds/Supreme_Distraction
Summary: Until then, some part of Linkle had still believed they were just teasing her, but now there was no doubting what Lana and Malon's intentions were.... Were they Zelda's, too?
Relationships: Lana/Linkle, Malon/Linkle, Zelda/Lana, Zelda/Linkle, Zelda/Malon, Zelda/Malon/Lana/Linkle
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Zelda's Royal Harem

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheRedWizzard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedWizzard/gifts).



> This is a commission for TheRedWizzard. Thank you for your patronage! If you'd like your ideas brought to life, feel free to shoot me an email. More information on my profile.
> 
> This fic operates under the assumption that all of the Hyrule Warriors characters have met at one point or another and that Malon, while not featured, is a recurring character and could, feasibly, be included in the Warriors' universe.
> 
> Thanks go to GrimGrave for beta reading.

The universe exists, not as tangents, but as myriad strings tangled like a spider's web. A multitude of different timelines, each with its own heroes and history, had once converged at this one point: Hyrule. Brave Warriors had stood in the face of the Black Witch, Cia and triumphed. Linkle had met many brave, fierce Hylians like herself during her adventure—none so noteworthy as the princess of Hyrule and bearer of the Triforce of Wisdom, Zelda. Now, with the world restored, friends both new and old had returned to their own realities and peace was restored.

Unfortunately, even after having played a part in saving the world from certain disaster, Linkle's horrible sense of direction remained unaffected.

The blonde sighed. It was starting to get dark and the emerald plain stretched as far as the eye could see with no end in sight. Picking a direction and sticking to it hadn't helped one lick and she weighed her options as she tried in vain to survey her surroundings once more.

The Hylian spotted a rock outcropping and headed towards it, hoping the higher vantage point would help. Sure-footed as a Goron, Linkle scampered up the side of the outcropping. When she stood at the top, she used her hand to shield bright blue eyes from the blazing embers of the setting sun.

Still nothing. Drat.

Movement caught her eye; something stirred in the shadows cast by the boulder and a chill went down Linkle's spine. The shape that clambered out of the earth was humanoid, but as the dying light of the sun illuminated it, Linkle realized its structure was skeletal. Malice burned in red eyes as the Stalchild stood at full height, turning its head to the left and right with a sickening _'crack... crack!'_

The Hylian fumbled with her dual crossbows, sliding into a combat-ready position as a second Stalchild appeared. She had to deal with them swiftly; where there was a pair of Stalchildren, there would be more to come.

Linkle dispatched the first Stalchild with ease, firing off a volley of well-aimed bolts, but its ally proved to be a greater challenge. She nimbly evaded the swipe of oversized, skeletal hands and managed to kick the monster's head from its shoulders. The detached skull landed some distance away and the remaining body flailed wildly, the sudden and violent motion catching Linkle off-guard.

She released a hiss of pain as a rivulet of crimson ran down her arm. Though it was a superficial wound, it throbbed painfully and Linkle gritted her teeth as she raised her crossbow and took aim. With a high-pitched whistle, her bolt flew towards the thrashing Stalchild and struck it directly in the centre of its chest. It released a ghastly moan as it collapsed, then disintegrated into black dust that scattered in the breeze. Linkle breathed a sigh of relief—

Only to yelp when cold, bony fingers closed around her ankle and yanked, sending her tumbling to the ground. The wind knocked right out of her, the blonde could only stare up at a third Stalchild, her heart beating fast. The monster drew its arm back and Linkle tensed, bracing herself for the blow that never came. 

Instead, the slender blade of a rapier pierced between the Stalchild's ribcage, right where a heart would have been. The creature didn't get the opportunity to even struggle; the sword sliced upwards, splitting it neatly in two from the middle of the torso through the top of the skull. As the dissolving remains fell to the earth, Linkle caught sight of her saviour: a blonde Hylian in a purple and gold outfit that was part dress, part armour. There was something regal about her carriage and fair, striking features were familiar...

"P-Princess Zelda!"

The Princess of Hyrule offered her hand and, only slightly awed by the taller woman's regal presence, Linkle accepted the assistance. 

"You're Linkle, aren't you? Are you alright?"

Linkle would be lying if she said she wasn't incredibly flattered that the Hylian had remembered her. "Y-yes. I'm fine. Thank you."

Stormy blue eyes zeroed in on the minor injury on Linkle's arm, then to the scrapes she'd gotten when she had hit the ground. "You're hurt."

"It's nothing."

But the princess didn't seem to hear her as she produced some supplies from the pouch at her hip. With steady hands, she applied a reddish ointment and then wrapped a bandage around Linkle's bicep. Once she was finished, she smiled, and Linkle could only gawk.

Gosh, she was beautiful...

"We were just on our way back to the castle. Would you like to accompany us?"

 _We_?

Standing some distance beyond Zelda was a red-headed Hylian—a ranch hand by the name of Malon. She gave a cheery wave when she noticed Linkle had looked her way and the blonde returned the gesture with a smile.

It was strange that royalty would be traveling without an escort, especially this close to nightfall. Where was her silent guardian, Link? Those two had been joined at the hip whenever Linkle had seen them.

"That would be great! I'm..." Embarrassed, she lowered her voice, "... a little lost."

"Lon Lon Ranch is about a mile that-a way." Malon pointed as she approached. "I'm surprised you missed it."

Zelda's eyes glinted amusedly—as if the statement had only confirmed what she already knew. "The more the merrier."

...

Hyrule Castle was a dark shape against the star-studded backdrop by the time the Hylians made their way into the courtyard. They had taken a side entrance rather than go across the draw bridge, which had remained upright—something that Linkle once again found strange. Was it possible that none of the castle staff knew that Princess Zelda had even left?

The corridor was narrow and dimly lit. Zelda took the lead and Malon fell into step behind Linkle, effectively placing the blonde in the middle. Their footsteps echoed as the trio walked in silence—until Linkle's foot caught on something that _'clank'_ ed loudly.

"Watch your step," Zelda said, reaching out to steady her. 

The corridor began to widen and a bright light awaited at the far end. They emerged into the kitchen, which Linkle imagined would be a hive of activity near meal times. Currently, it was quiet and the blazing fire washed over the room's contents. Sitting at the counter, a mug lifted to her mouth, was a blue-haired woman who Linkle had met on a few occasions.

"Miss Lana?" 

The woman set her mug down and smiled. If she was surprised to see Linkle, she didn't give any indication. "Good evening."

"Have you eaten, Linkle?" The blonde's stomach responded before she could and Zelda chuckled. "There should be some mushroom risotto left over from dinner."

"I'll heat some up for you," Lana offered.

The Princess, despite her outward austerity, was warm and welcoming. Her companions moved in perfect sync as they waited on her guest; when Lana set down a steaming dish just a few minutes later, Malon procured a mug full of spiced mead. The trio made small talk while Linkle ate and stole inconspicuous glances at them and her surroundings. They acted as though they were old friends, seeming completely at ease in this cozy setting, and Linkle had to wonder how such different individuals had grown so close.

She wasn't certain how much time had passed, but her belly was full and the warmth of the fire lulled Linkle into a drowsy state. Every time she drained her mug, Malon refilled it—until the blonde protested that they'd have to roll her out the castle gates.

"It's much too late to travel now. Why don't you stay the night and you can take a horse from the stable in the morning?"

"I couldn't," Linkle protested.

"Nonsense." Zelda gestured dismissively. "It would ease my conscience knowing you'll get to where you're going safely."

"Very well," Linkle agreed eventually. "Thank you."

"Now that that's settled... Why don't you girls show Linkle the bath?" Zelda suggested. "I've some matters to attend to; I'll join you later."

...

Malon hummed as she worked Linkle's hair into a lather. Despite the blonde's protests, she had insisted on helping Linkle wash, leaving her side for only a moment to allow her some privacy to disrobe. The porcelain tub was large enough for several people to sit in it at once and the warm, soapy water eased the tension in Linkle's muscles.

Lana had gone around the perimeter of the room and lit candles that released the familiar scent of herbs that grew locally. Once Malon had finished her task, Lana brought a basin of fresh water and together they rinsed the soap from pale skin and blonde hair. Their hands moved quickly and efficiently, though they sometimes lingered in spots that made Lana's face heat.

"What happened to your arm?" Lana asked. Linkle explained how she had ended up in Hyrule Castle in the first place and the blue-haired woman frowned thoughtfully. "May I? Stahchild wounds may seem minor at first, but there's very little we know about the energy that animates them."

Linkle nodded and watched with interest as Lana examined her arm. The cut was an angry red with blackened edges and the blonde worried her bottom lip with her teeth. What if Lana was right and the little scrape was a bigger deal than she'd initially thought? Her attention shifted to Malon when the redhead announced that she was going to fetch a towel and by the time she'd looked back, the scratch had faded to the faint brown of a long-healed scar.

"How did you...?"

Lana smiled. "Good as new."

After Linkle had rinsed off, Malon wrapped her in a big fluffy towel and they went into the adjoining powder room. A fire roared in the fireplace, bathing the room in warmth, and Linkle's teeth chattering abated. She stood awkwardly, clutching the towel to her as she looked around for clothes to change into, but found no such articles. It was a little strange that they hadn't put out any clothes for her to wear and, when she asked where hers had disappeared to, Malon explained that they were being washed so that they'd be clean and ready for tomorrow. 

Once again, Linkle's protests were ignored as both women set about drying, then applying skin creme to the blonde's body. They caressed her long after the lotion had been massaged into her skin and the Hylian squirmed. She couldn't help the way her breath hitched when Malon's fingers tickled along the underside of her breasts nor the way she shivered when Lana caressed her thighs.

"You're really quite lovely," Lana said, when Linkle tried to cover her modesty.

"Oh..." The compliment only served to make Linkle feel more self-conscious and a hot blush spread to the tips of pointed ears. "Thank you."

Then, Linkle was presented with nightwear: green underwear and a matching teddy. She looked from Malon's expectant expression to Lana's encouraging smile and sighed before putting on the articles in question. They were far more revealing than anything she would have chosen for herself, but Lana and Malon were so enthusiastic in their praise that the blonde only felt a little awkward as she followed them through the castle's labyrinth of hallways. They linked their arms through Linkle's as they walked, chattering amicably about nothing and everything while the Hylian curiously observed her surroundings.

Rather than lead her to a spare bedroom like Linkle expected, the trio descended deeper into the bowels of the castle. It struck Linkle as odd that she'd yet to see a single guard, but when she commented her companions merely shrugged.

"It's always like this when Zelda invites us to stay the night," Malon said.

Ah, that explained their presence in Hyrule Castle. 

"Does she extend such an invitation often?"

Lana laughed lightly. "Like clockwork, actually."

Huh. She imagined that, as royalty, Zelda didn't have a lot of opportunities to socialize and relax. Perhaps this was her way to do so without disrupting her sovereignly duties?

Lana reached up and tugged one of the wall torches; there was a loud _'click'_ and a false wall slid out of place to reveal another corridor. As soon as they stepped through the passageway, it slid soundlessly back into place. Why all the secrecy? A little red flag waved in the back of Linkle's mind, but she dismissed it. These were kind, lovely women. What could she possibly have to fear?

Some time later, they stopped again in front of a massive oak door barred with iron and Malon grasped a metal ring dangling from the ceiling by a thick chain. She gave it a tug, putting her full body weight into it, and the door opened with a metallic grumbling. Light poured out of the doorway, blinding in its radiance after having walked in dimness for so long.

"Watch your step," Lana said, nudging Linkle over the threshold with her hip.

The blonde nearly tripped over herself despite the warning, her eyes wide and her jaw slack. Nothing could have prepared her for the contents of the room hidden below Hyrule Castle: whips, ropes, and chains, lacey lingerie and leather corsets, a selection of sex toys, a variety of bottled potions—and in the middle of this debauched collection was a round, plush bed.

There was the rustling of fabric; Lana and Malon were disrobing, tossing their clothing aside as though this was completely normal behaviour. Beneath their clothes, they wore lingerie similar to the set they'd given Linkle—light blue for Lana and pink for Malon—and matching stockings. They embraced Linkle from either side and the warmth from their mostly naked bodies made the blonde's heat in turn.

Malon rested her chin on Linkle's shoulder. "The decision is yours to join us or to walk away."

Lana kissed Linkle's cheek. "Of course... We'd love it if you decided to stay."

They stepped away, allowing Linkle to breathe—only to take her breath away a second time as they climbed onto the bed and exchanged a smouldering kiss. Until then, some part of Linkle had still believed they were just teasing her, but now there was no doubting what Lana and Malon's intentions were. 

... Were they Zelda's, too?

Linkle bit her lip as hands began to wander, finding their way under braziers and into the backs of panties to grope supple curves. Their soft sounds of satisfaction sent a little thrill of heat to the apex of Linkle's thighs and she squirmed, caught between wanting to politely avert her gaze and being unable to breathe, much less look away.

When at last they parted, both girls looked to the blonde, inviting smiles curving full lips. Linkle's heart thudded against the inside of her ribcage as, after only a moment's hesitation, she joined Lana and Malon in bed. Malon's warm form molded against Linkle's back while Lana's pressed against her front; her head spun as two pairs of hands began roaming her body, pinching and groping.

Lana was the first to kiss Linkle and the blonde mewled, eagerly parting her lips when a tongue lapped at their seam. The blue-haired woman pulled away when the inexperienced Hylian thrust her tongue too aggressively. An affectionate smile curved Lana's lips as she rubbed the tips of their noses together.

"Follow my lead," Lana said, cupping Linkle's cheek. "Gently; like this."

The blonde flushed and nodded. She did as she was told, twisting her tongue against Lana's in a sensual dance while Malon petted her. Linkle shivered as the redhead began peppering kisses across her shoulders and rolling pale pink nipples between her fingers.

"Don't forget about me," Malon chirped, giving an erect peak a punishing pinch. Linkle turned her head to kiss the redhead, arching as Lana took advantage of the exposed column of her throat and began marking pale skin with her teeth.

The room was filled with the quiet, throaty sounds of pleasure as the trio explored each other's bodies. Someone's fingers—Lana couldn't tell who, her head swimming in a lustful haze—teased at her entrance, and the blonde's hips twitched.

She grasped the nearest breast and gave it an experimental squeeze, prompting a moan of approval from Malon. Emboldened, Linkle leaned forward and wrapped her lips around the pale pink nipple. She found herself pressed between Lana and Malon as they shared another kiss and took advantage of the position to knead and fondle Lana's breasts while she nuzzled and nipped Malon's.

All the while, fingers probed at her entrance, teasing shallowly and slicking wetness over the bundle of nerves at the top of her slit. Linkle's inner muscles twitched, the throbbing of her nethers a silent plea for more, and she whined as she bucked, attempting to force the fingers deeper.

"I think she wants more, Malon," Lana remarked, smiling coyly.

"What sort of hostesses would we be if we denied such a request?"

The door creaked open, the resulting draft causing goose pimples to break out on Linkle's skin. Three pairs of eyes went to the doorway and the Hylian striding through it: Princess Zelda had stripped down to a lavender bra-panty ensemble and a leather harness bearing a decently sized strap-on dildo. Her expression was difficult to read, though there was a heat smouldering in stormy blue eyes that made Linkle fidget.

"She's ready, My Lady," Malon said.

The corners of Zelda's mouth twitched upwards. She met and held Linkle's gaze as she ordered, "Come here."

The blonde obediently detangled herself from Lana and Malon, and crawled to the foot of the bed. When Zelda kissed her, Linkle's heart skipped a beat. 

"Turn around."

Slender fingers entwined in blonde tresses as Linkle felt the head of the toy push against her slit. It slipped in just a bit, aided by her wetness, but the thickness and the way it stretched her open sent a twinge of pain along Linkle's spine.

"W-wait—!"

Zelda used her grip to brace Linkle as she drove the toy home, down to the base, in one neat thrust. Linkle groaned, her inner muscles protesting the sudden and forceful intrusion, but she could only grin and bear it as she waited for her body to adjust. The blonde bounced slightly, breathing slowly, and eventually her vaginal walls relaxed a measure.

"Good girl," Zelda purred, running her fingers along Linkle's spine. 

The Princess of Hyrule began thrusting slowly at first, but with increased speed and force as the blonde began to cry out with pleasure. Linkle clawed at the bed, tangling her fingers in the sheets as she attempted to ground herself in the face of the white hot pleasure that originated in her core and zipped outward on electrical impulses. She saw, through the haze of pleasure, Lana and Malon touching each other while they watched with rapt expressions, and rather than make her feel awkward, the captive audience made her feel even better, her inner muscles clenching spasmodically as orgasm swiftly approached.

" _Ah_...!" Linkle gasped, her toes curling, when one particularly hard thrust rammed the fake cock against a spot that made her see stars.

Zelda grasped Linkle's hips, murmuring words of encouragement as she drove the dildo into the blonde. The litany of moans that left the slender young Hylian only served to stoke the embers of Zelda's arousal. She moaned softly, her grip tightening as she pulled Linkle back to meet her thrusts.

It didn't take long before the blonde collapsed onto the bed with a wordless cry and her eyelids fluttered shut. Her sex ached dully, but it was the good kind of pain one got from using a muscle that had gone previously unused. Linkle felt heavy, lethargic, and she released a happy little sigh as she relaxed onto the plush surface beneath her.

Blue eyes snapped open when Linkle heard a loud, low moan and the slap of flesh against flesh: Zelda had begun fucking Malon, who bounced eagerly on the dildo. The redhead seemed to have no qualms with the toy's size and Linkle had the feeling this was far from her first time serving the Hylian princess in this manner...

A warm body settled over Linkle's and something hard pressed into her buttocks. Lana, too, had donned a strap-on dildo and she gripped the blonde's hips, pulling back until Linkle crouched on all-fours.

"No rest for the wicked," Lana quipped, grinning mischievously when Linkle looked back at her.

Her fingers, cold and slick with some sort of lubricant, rubbed against the puckered entrance of Linkle's ass and the Hylian released a startled yelp. She wasn't given a chance to protest before the tip of a single digit pressed past the tight ring of muscle and thrusted shallowly.

"Lana..." Linkle mewled, the unfamiliar—but not unpleasant—sensation making her shudder. She bit her lip, the sight of Zelda grabbing Malon's hair to anchor herself as she slammed the toy into the redhead making her inner muscles clench sympathetically. The fatigue from before was all but gone and a carnal hunger made the blonde arch her back and lift her hips. She wanted—no, _needed_ —to be filled. Now.

As if reading her thoughts, Lana added a second finger, scissoring slender digits to work Linkle open. Once the initial discomfort had faded, the blonde began to moan and buck, her ass eagerly swallowing the intruders. When Lana removed her fingers, Linkle released a disappointed whine—only to gasp as the much thicker head of the dildo rubbed against her pucker. Her inner muscles twitched hotly, stretching to accommodate the flared tip, and Linkle moaned as, inch by slow inch, Lana sheathed the fake cock down to the base.

By the time Lana's pelvis met Linkle's ass, the blonde was covered in a sheen of sweat and trembling. Lana kissed the Hylian's temple. Her nipples were erect; Linkle could feel them against her back as the woman shifted above her. "Are you okay?"

"Mhm..." Linkle gasped.

"Good girl." There was that phrase again. Linkle was beginning to feel like a pet... not that she minded. Lana began pulling out slowly, then pushed back inside with a little more speed and force. "Just breathe."

Linkle could only nod, biting her lip to keep from crying out as Lana began a steady pace. Her body felt hot all over, the delightful friction sending pleasure sparking from synapse to synapse. She moaned and clawed at the sheets, pleasure building in her core as she writhed and rutted. 

"More..." Linkle whimpered, pushing her hips back to meet Lana's pelvis.

Linkle heard a sharp intake of breath from the woman above her, then Lana did as she requested and redoubled her efforts. The hard, fast pace made Linkle's eyes roll back in her head as they moved in tandem, Linkle pushing back and Lana thrusting into her.

"I'm gonna...!" She was so close, her inner muscles clamping down on the dildo and heightening the delightful friction.

Orgasm crashed into Linkle in a wave of white hot ecstasy, rendering her muscles lax and uncooperative as she collapsed onto the bed a second time. The dildo slid out of her ass, the sensation sending a secondary shockwave through her slender frame, and she moaned.

"Malon."

Linkle stirred and looked to the Hylian in question: the redhead was a panting mess of limbs, but she gathered herself quickly. "My Lady?"

"See to Linkle, won't you? Poor Lana hasn't cum yet."

The blue-haired woman flushed when the Hylian princess beckoned her over, nearly tripping over herself in her haste to join her mistress. Zelda unbuckled Lana's harness and tossed it to the foot of the bed before reclining. Her own strap-on glistened with Malon's wetness as Lana gripped the head and positioned herself above it. Watching the way Lana's lower lips swallowed the impressive girth, the muscles in her haunches tensing, made Linkle bite her lip.

"Oi." Malon's hands were warm and strong as she pushed Linkle down on her back. "Eyes here."

The redhead positioned her dildo and entered Linkle with a single, slow thrust, grinning when the blonde wrapped her legs around her waist.

" _Mm_...!"

"That's better."

Malon kissed Linkle deeply, their twisting tongues doing little to staunch the flow of pleasurable moans that left the blonde. Her pace was more leisurely than the other two had been and Linkle moved with her, moaning huskily. The deliberate, powerful thrusts rubbed against Linkle's insides just _so,_ making pleasure coil tightly in her loins. Before she could reach orgasm again, Malon's hips stilled and Linkle groaned.

Before she could protest, she heard Lana cry out hoarsely and, as she glanced over her shoulder, she saw the blue-haired woman shudder mightily. Zelda kissed her temple as Lana nuzzled her breasts. "That's my girl."

"I love you," Lana said, so quietly Linkle almost thought she had misheard.

The monarch chuckled warmly and, as she glanced over Lana's shoulder, her eyes met Linkle's. "It looks like someone is still raring to go."

As if on cue, Malon rolled over, shifting so that Linkle straddled her lap. The change in position allowed the dildo to penetrate even deeper and the blonde yelped. "Would you ladies care to join us?"

... What did she mean by that?

That question was answered in the form of Lana sitting behind Linkle, entwining her legs with Malon. She'd put her harness back on and she positioned it before thrusting upwards, burying it in the blonde's ass. They held Linkle between them, petting every inch of exposed skin as she adjusted to the girth of both cocks in either of her entrances. Once her whimpers had died down, the duo took turns kissing her tenderly.

Then, they began moving.

Linkle cried out, overwhelmed by the pleasure that assaulted her. Zelda stood over them, the dildo that she'd used to fuck each of them bobbing at eye level. She gripped blonde tresses again, tilting Linkle's head back and claiming her lips. The kiss was rough, meant to express dominance, and when Zelda pulled away, she husked, "Open your mouth."

With some hesitance, Linkle did as she was told and Zelda pushed the excitement-soaked toy into her mouth. She could taste their unique flavours on the shaft as it slid over her tongue—and then the head touched the back of her throat. Linkle couldn't breathe, the girth of the dildo in her mouth proving to be too much. Zelda's grip on her hair tightened as Linkle tried to pull away, keeping her in place, and the blonde tried to relax and breathe through her nose. 

The pressure in her mouth and throat became secondary to the dildos that penetrated both her entrances at once. Malon and Lana moved with the perfect tempo to drive her _insane,_ the combined feeling of incredible fullness and friction caused by the toys rubbing inside her ass and pussy simultaneously making blue eyes roll back in her head.

The intensity of the orgasm that swept over Linkle made her scream, the sound muffled by the fake cock in her mouth. She lost track of how many times she came after that, but by the time the foursome had had their fill, it was well past midnight.

**The next morning...**

"Safe travels!" Malon was grinning as she waved. "If you ever find yourself in the area, feel free to drop by."

"Yes. You're always welcome here." Lana had her arm through Zelda's. "Take care of yourself."

"I'll walk you to the gates," Zelda said. 

They walked along the cobblestone path, Zelda leading a chestnut mare by the halter. The sun hadn't managed to pierce the cloud cover and the morning chill made Linkle shiver. The cloak she drew closer to her person was also borrowed and the scent of its owner made the blonde bite her lip. 

"Thanks again for everything, Princess."

"Please... Just Zelda is fine." Stormy blue eyes glinted playfully. "Especially after last night."

"O-oh." She couldn't think when the Hylian looked at her like that.

"They meant what they said, by the way," Zelda continued. "You're welcome here any time. We greatly enjoy your company."

"Thank you. I, ah, enjoyed myself as well." Linkle flushed, and she couldn't help the excited smile that spread across her face. "I'll be back. I promise."

The blonde mounted her borrowed steed and the beast tossed its head when she tugged on the reins to point it in the right direction. She felt incredible, relaxed, and she was giddy at the thought of returning here. Her heart full and her nether regions pleasantly sore, Linkle pressed her knees into the horse's sides and started off on her next adventure.

"Oh, and Linkle?" Zelda called after her.

 _Ba-dump._ Linkle pulled on the reigns and the horse paused mid-stride. "Y-yes?"

Zelda's expression was gentle, affectionate. "You're going the wrong way."

**End**


End file.
